Parseltongue Heiress
by BlueCandyMac
Summary: Maia Riddle always knew she was different. She just never knew how much. After being thrust into a new world, she learns the truth of who she is. Her father's life rests in her hands, and she's the only one who can save him. And that's a lot of pressure for a 10 year old. Luckily, she's got friends who will help her. But they're kind of busy saving the world. *Book One*
1. Summary

Maia Riddle always knew she was different. For starters, she was raised by her mysterious aunt, and she was never told what happened to her parents, or the rest of her family for that matter. Then, a month after her tenth birthday, she learns the truth of her heritage. She's a witch, descended from the greats themselves. But she's in hiding, because both her father and grandfather are known murderers, as bad as they can come. However, she's the only one who knows of his innocence, and it's up to her to prove it. But first she must learn to navigate her new school, and the dangers within, before evil overcomes them all.

This is a Harry Potter fanfiction. I only own Maia, and her unique twists to the storyline. The rest belongs to J.K. Rowling.


	2. Prologue

It was raining. That was the first thing she noticed as she ran. She glanced behind her, past her flapping cloak, and saw the three hooded men weren't far behind. She looked down at the sleeping bundle in her arms, then up ahead at the cottage she was headed to. She finally made it to the stoop and carefully hid the slumbering child in the old dog house in the bushes, gently placing her letter and locket atop her. After whispering a concealment charm for all but the eyes of the man who lived there, she ran down the driveway then turned to apparate, but one of the men grabbed her arm. She cried out, awakening the resident of the cottage as she was dragged away.

She was pushed to her knees facing the doorway of the cottage, as a man in his early twenties rushed out in pajamas, brandishing a wand. He stumbled as he saw her crying, with a man holding a wand to her throat.

There was a loud crack as a new man appeared behind her. "Hello, daughter. You were such a good little girl when you were younger. Now you're just an ungrateful traitor!" He cackled as the man on the porch turned white and fell to his knees. He pointed his wand at the woman and grinned as he yelled a spell that emitted a brilliant green light. She collapsed, a look of broken hearted terror on her face. The men in black hoods vanished with a crack in a puff of what looked like black smoke.

The man on the porch ran out and held the woman, sobbing loudly over her corpse. Suddenly he heard a noise from behind him, and looked up, his tears stopping as he heard the familiar cries of his daughter. He whipped his head around and hope blossomed on his face as he got up and ran towards the noise. He found her in the old dog house, and picked her up, cradling her to his chest. He looked behind himself at the crowd gathered around his wife, and went into his house, setting the note and locket inside a small pouch. He placed the pouch in the bundle of swaddling clothes around the baby.

He stepped to his fire place and started it. Grabbing a pinch of powder from the mantle he tossed it into the fire. He stepped in, holding the girl close to him, and shouted a location. He arrived and stepped out, tears falling freely from his face as he rocked his daughter to sleep. He called out as he entered the living room. He hurriedly placed the child in the basket on the table as a stern-faced woman with black hair came down the stairs.

"Hello Professor. I'm leaving her with you. Aurora was killed. I must go, Lily and James... I fear something will happen. If all goes well, I will return for her, but I don't trust Peter as secret keeper. Tell no one she exists outside of the Order. I hope to return. If I don't, please keep her and raise her as your own."

He turned to the sleeping child and kissed her forehead. "Goodbye Maia. My dear sweet daughter, I fear I shall never see you again. I hope I'm wrong. I love you."

And with that, he turned on his heel and vanished with a crack, leaving the woman with tears in her eyes. The baby slumbered on.


	3. Chapter 1

I woke with a start, and glanced at the clock. It's bright red lights looked back at me mockingly. It was 2:57 am. I flopped back onto my pillows and groaned. Every night (for the past week or so) I had been having one nightmare. And every night without fail, it woke me up at 2:57 am. I sat up and decided to try exercising to tire myself out. I tried to remember the woman's face from my dream, but all I could come up with was how familiar she always seemed. After about thirty minutes of cardio, I knew the only thing that would help was a nice warm mug of chamomile tea.

I wrapped myself in my fluffy robe and quietly made my way downstairs to the kitchen. I stopped as I saw my aunt at the stove, making what looked like a pot of tea. "Took you long enough. You've been having these episodes for the past week, and I decided to try and help by making you tea with milk and honey. It always worked when you were a kid." She turned and handed me a steaming mug, the aroma alone enough to calm me. I smiled gratefully and sat down at the table, sipping my tea occasionally. She sat across from me, cradling her own mug. "So, are you going to tell me what your dreams are about? You know I could probably help." She took a sip, studying me over her spectacles.

I sighed and crinkled my nose, taking another gulp and trying to remember. "See, the thing is, I can't really remember it. And it's the same dream every time. But the only thing I can remember is a beautiful woman who looks familiar, and a baby. The woman dies and a man took the baby to another woman who looked like you when you were younger." My aunt paled, her lips pressing into a hard line as she set the mug down. She stood, turning and cleaning up the tea kettle in silence. I knew from her reaction that this dream was important, but she wasn't going to tell me until she deemed I was ready. As she scrubbed the kettle clean she spoke up in a terse voice. "We'll discuss this in the morning. Please try and go get some sleep. I have some calls to make." I blinked at her sudden change of mood. I hurriedly downed the rest of my tea, then set the mug in the sink before heading up to try and get more sleep.

I shuffled out of bed to the sound of the birds chirping. I groggily made my way to the bathroom and got dressed. I wore a dark ACDC shirt, simple jeans, and my red Converse. Then I grabbed my mom's old locket, the one she apparently left with me before... Well, I don't exactly know what happened. All I know is I'm under the care of my aunt, Minerva McGonagall. She told me that she'd tell me the details when I was old enough to understand.

My thoughts were interrupted by Aunt Minnie calling me downstairs. I pulled my long blonde hair into a French braid, and tied it off with a green ribbon. I pranced down the stairs, excited for breakfast, only to stop halfway down when I saw a strange man in our kitchen. I slowly made it the rest of the way down, apprehensive about the discussion to come.

In the kitchen, my aunt was whirling around making breakfast. The stranger was sitting at our table with a cup of tea. He had a long white beard, twinkling eyes hidden behind half-moon spectacles, and was wearing a weird robe thing that looked oddly familiar. And sitting on the table in front of him was a very old letter I had seen a thousand times, but never read. The letter from my mom.


	4. Chapter 2

The man turned to look at me as I stood awkwardly in the entryway, waiting for Minnie to notice me. She finally did, and gestured for me to sit. "Hey hon, I'm just finishing up here, why don't you take a seat. This is Professor Albus Dumbledore, he's the Headmaster of the school I teach at." She turned back to the food, and I shuffled over to the seat next to the Headmaster. I reached for the letter, but stopped at the gentle "Tsk" noises the man next to me made.

"Lemon drop?" His eyes twinkled merrily as he leaned over and conspiratorially offered me a piece of candy. I cringed away, but then Minerva whirled and pointed a stern finger at him.

"Albus Dumbledore! Don't you dare ruin this girl's appetite before breakfast is even served! You are here as a guest and you will behave accordingly."

He smirked, and she set a plate piled high with my favorite breakfast: French toast, sausage, and scrambled eggs. My eyes immediately narrowed. I only got my favorite when it was a special occasion, which this was not, or when something was wrong. She plastered on a smile, one that was begging me not to question this. I shrugged, knowing better than to look a gift horse in the mouth.

After breakfast, I helped my aunt clear the dishes. Once we finished that, she sat me back down, this time across from her and Dumbledore. My eyes flicked down to the letter, and almost as though she read my mind, Minnie reached for it. My eyes widened as it shot into her hand, before she even touched it. I stood up and my mind flicked through all the times I had done something similar.

She gave me a look that said _Hush I'll explain, just wait._ She opened the letter and began to read:

 _My Dear Maia,_

 _By now you are almost eleven. Such a magical age, when everything begins to change. You probably don't understand what I'm talking about, because I instructed Sirius and Minerva not to inform you of your heritage. I should explain. You are a witch, and you come from a magical lineage. Yes, magic is real. Now, what you don't know is that there was a dark wizard. Very dark. He became obsessed with cheating death, and found a way he hoped would work. I hope that by the time you are reading this he has been defeated, but if not then I know Minnie has kept you safe. The dark wizard's name is Voldemort, and he was my father. I was a secret, and no one knew of my existence. I was supposed to be his secret heir, but his plan backfired. I rebelled against him and his ways, and I fell in love with your father. Your father's name is Sirius Black. However, to keep you hidden, we had you use my father's name, to hide you in plain sight. I know this won't explain everything, but I hope it helps aid in your understanding. I never meant to keep all of this from you, I just wanted to protect you. If you have any questions, ask Minnie, or your father, if he isn't compromised._

 _I love you so much, and I miss you. I wish you the best, and it breaks my heart that I can't be there to see you grow into the amazing young woman I know you will be._

 _Warmest Regards,_

 _Aurora Riddle-Black, your mother._

I sat back, my mouth opening and closing like a fish. I looked at my aunt in amazement. Then I turned to the Professor and cocked my head. "So, not to be rude, but where do you fit into all of this?"

He chuckled and reached into his cloak and pulled out an envelope with a deep red wax seal on the back. On the front, it was addressed to me, down to which bedroom I slept in. He handed it over to me and I turned it over in my hands. Finally, I ripped it open and began to read.

I set it down, my mind reeling from all the information I had just taken in. I looked up at Minerva, who had on her poker face. I never could see through it before, and it wasn't any different at that moment. I opened my mouth, then closed it again, at a loss for what to say. So instead I just stood and fled back up to my room.

I rushed inside and closed the door, flopping onto my bed. I lay there, trying to absorb all this new knowledge about who I am. I'm a witch. All those strange things that happened when I was younger, it must have been magic. I shake my head. If what my mother wrote is true, then maybe my dream is a memory. I think back on it more, but before I could try and remember the dream, there was a knocking on my door. "Come in." I didn't even have to look up to know it was my aunt who stuck her head through the door.

"Honey, I know this is a lot to take in, but there's some more stuff you should know..." She trailed off.

I finished where she stopped. "Like where my dad is? I noticed he was mentioned in the letter, but," I gestured around me, "No dad. So, do I have to go out there to have you and my new headmaster explain to me where he is?" She sighed and ran her hand down her face. I took that as a yes and stood to follow her out.

Once we made it downstairs, I saw the Headmaster sitting casually at the table, sipping tea and chowing down on his 'creeper candy' as I have now dubbed it. I sat across from him and Minerva once more. I folded my hands and began to listen to them tell the story of what happened.


	5. Chapter 3

"It was the height of You-Know-Who's power. Oh, I'm sorry, Voldemort. He was a wizard who was obsessed with the Dark Arts. His rebellion against the Light occurred with the help of his Death Eaters, Dark wizards and witches who served him and brought terror to both Muggle, (non-magic people), and magical innocents. They were opposed by the Ministry of Magic, (the governing body for this section of the wizarding world), and the Order of the Phoenix, an organization founded by Albus Dumbledore. Your mother was his daughter, born simply out of his desire to have an heir. He ended up with Aurora instead. She was his 'perfect heir' for those first ten years. But she never agreed with his teachings, or the way he said things had to be. And then she came to Hogwarts. That's when the real rebellion came. I've told you about how everyone is sorted into houses, right? Well, his family line was descended from the founder of Slytherin house, Salazar Slytherin himself. Aurora was a Gryffindor. Now on to your father."

I interrupted her, "Is he dead?"

She shook her head. "Your father's name is Sirius Black. I'm getting to that. The Black family line was also a long line of people who were sorted into Slytherin. He was the first to be sorted into Gryffindor, much like your mother. Sirius was the last remaining heir of the House of Black, a once-notable pure-blood wizarding family. His parents were both Blacks by birth. The Black family believed strongly in pure-blood elitism. They refused to consort with Muggles or Muggle-borns, Squibs, (non-magic folk born of a magical lineage), and even disowned Squib family members, and insisted that their family members only marry within respectable pure-blood classes; because of these beliefs, they were forced to marry their own cousins. They also held the Dark Arts in reverence. Sirius rejected these values, leading to conflict with his family. Aurora and Sirius were very much alike; that's probably what drew them together.

They met after Tom, (Voldemort's normal, original human name- Tom Riddle), tried to pull Aurora from Hogwarts, because of her Gryffindor sorting. Sirius' family reacted very similarly, but he was used to it. He found her crying in the common room of Gryffindor tower, and that's how they bonded. After that, they were inseparable, even after they graduated. Then, the war happened."

That was where the Headmaster piped in. "In 1970, Voldemort proclaimed himself Dark Lord. With his army of followers, he planned a revolution against the Ministry of Magic with the intention of toppling it and creating a new world order run by pure-bloods with Muggles kept in bondage and Lord Voldemort himself as the immortal ruler for all time.

To achieve these ends, the Death Eaters and their allies began carrying out attacks on Muggles for sport and to sow chaos. As they grew in strength, they began targeting Muggle-born witches and wizards as well. With many Death Eaters occupying strategic positions within the Ministry of Magic itself, they used blackmail and the Imperius Curse to expand their influence and destabilize the government, which was desperately trying to keep order and continue to maintain secrecy from the Muggle world. The Minister of Magic at the time was ill-prepared to lead during wartime, and it seemed that the Ministry was incapable of gaining the upper hand. In response to the growing threat of Lord Voldemort and his minions, I formed the Order of the Phoenix to take the fight directly to the Death Eaters. The Order of the Phoenix strengthened as its ranks were bolstered in 1978 with the addition of Hogwarts graduates James Potter, Lily Evans, Sirius Black, Aurora Riddle, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew, enabling the forces of good to make headway.

However, the Death Eaters were also reinforced, as Severus Snape, Evan Rosier, Wilkes, Avery, and Mulciber graduated and joined Voldemort's cause that same year. Terror and chaos continued to grip the populace of wizarding Britain, to the point that many began to fear to speak Voldemort's name, instead referring to him only when necessary, and even then, calling him You-Know-Who or He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named. Numerous ordinary witches and wizards died in the war and the identities of their killers, the Death Eaters, were still largely unknown. This made people suspicious of one another, even within the Order.

Despite being amid a war, life went on for those who had not yet become its victims. Recently married Order members James and Lily Potter had a son, Harry, while your parents had you. In an unexpected twist, Severus Snape covertly defected to the Order of the Phoenix, informing me that Voldemort had marked the Potter family for death. I urged the Potters to go into hiding under the protection of the Fidelius Charm. However, their Secret-Keeper, your father, betrayed them to the Dark Lord."

My aunt took over at this point, and I could tell the story was almost over. "On 31 October, 1981, your mother fled from her hiding place with you, trying to get you to Sirius. She knew she had a target on her back, and she wanted to protect you. She had just barely hidden you when the Death eaters caught up with her. She was just outside of Sirius' house when He Who Shall Not Be Named showed up. Sirius came out and witnessed her death, then found you. He brought you to me, and I've had you ever since." Realization dawned in the back of my mind as suddenly I recalled the entirety of my recurring nightmare.

Albus continued through my epiphany to finish the story. "Voldemort went to the Potter's hiding place and murdered James when he opposed him unarmed, but offered Lily a chance to save herself if she stepped away from the crib containing her infant son. Lily refused and Voldemort murdered her before using the Killing Curse on Harry. However, Lily's loving sacrifice gave her son the protection of an ancient magic and the curse backfired, destroying Voldemort's physical body and leaving a lightning-shaped scar on Harry's forehead. He is the only known person to have ever survived the killing curse. This made him famous in the wizarding world and inadvertently dubbed him "The Boy Who Lived."

I stood and grinned. "Well, I have some exciting news for you both. And it might even reveal something you didn't know. I've have been having a recurring nightmare these past few weeks, and I have reason to believe it is actually a memory, especially after what you have just told me." I went on to describe the dream, word for word. Dumbledore shook his head, astounded after my recounting.

"So, he wasn't the Secret-Keeper. It was Peter instead. That more thoroughly explains why Sirius would have been angry enough to attack him, but not why he decimated him." I frowned, confused. Minerva saw my confusion and took it upon herself to explain the story of how my father supposedly murdered Peter Pettigrew in cold blood, leaving nothing but his little finger behind.

I shook my head. "But that just doesn't make sense. From what you just told me, that doesn't sound like my dad at all!" Then another thought occurred to me. "The danger forcing you to keep me in hiding with my mom's last name has passed. Is that the reason you still are? Because no one knew the infamous murderer Sirius Black had a daughter, and it was just better that way?" I stood, knowing I needed to figure out the truth.


	6. Chapter 4

After that enthralling discussion, my aunt told me that she'd take me shopping for school supplies the next morning. Then, after Professor Dumbledore had left, she told me she would help me consider the case against my dad. We had lunch, and then I wanted to learn more about Hogwarts, so she told me everything there was to know.

The next morning, I was dressed and ready long before the sun was shining, as giddy as a kid on Christmas morning. I was down in the kitchen long before the time aunt Minnie usually got up. I decided to kill time by making a big breakfast. I started whisking eggs, then got some sausage and bacon out. The sun was just rising as I was finishing making the pancakes. Everything else was done by the time my aunt came down the stairs in her robe. She blinked as she saw me fixing the both of us plates.

"Good morning!" I beamed, placing the plates at the already set table spots. She regarded me warily as she sat and looked at the meal before her.

"How long have you been up?" She tilted her head, narrowing her eyes. I smiled sheepishly, waving my hand noncommittally. I grabbed two glasses and filled one with milk.

"Milk, orange juice, or coffee?" I set my glass at my place as she pointed to the OJ. I smiled, poured it, then set it in front of her. I finally sat down after putting all the ingredients away, ready to chow down on the breakfast I had made.

"So, what's the plan for today? You said yesterday that we'd got school supply shopping today?" I took a bite of pancake as I looked to her for her response.

She nodded, taking a sip of her juice before responding. "Yes, we will go shopping. I still need to shower and get dressed, however. Just give me half an hour, and then we can get going."

A half hour later, we were on our way. My aunt told me that where we were going was very difficult to get to, and we needed special transportation to get there. We left in the car, but I was thoroughly confused when we pulled up at another house an hour away. We parked in the driveway of what looked like an empty house. I frowned, getting out of the car slowly. When we made it to the front door, aunt Minnie pulled out a ring of keys that I had never seen before. Then she used a key from said ring to unlock the door.

We stepped into the foyer and my jaw practically hit the floor. It was the most extravagant room I had ever seen. I figured that whoever lived there _had_ to be rich. Everything I could see was decorated with warm metallic and cool marble. I turned around slowly, looking around a room the size of my bedroom in awe, trying to take it all in.

"Who lives here?" I asked, incredulous.

My aunt smirked and shook her head. "No one of consequence. Now come along. We have a lot that we need to do, and not much time to do it." She kept moving, passing into the next room. I lingered for a moment, reluctant to leave such a luxurious room. The only thing that made me follow was the fact that I realized the next room was probably infinitely more so.

My eyes widened as I stepped into a large living room. The ceilings were high, and the furniture was big as well, but what took up most of the room was the fireplace. It looked like it could fit a well-fed family of eight. All at once. I saw Aunt Minnie starting a fire in the fireplace. I frowned, confused. Surely, we weren't staying here very long? I thought we were going shopping.

When I opened my mouth to voice these thoughts, she looked over and noticed me, sighing and rolling her eyes. "Good, you've stopped gawping. Now hurry over here. We haven't much time."

I shook my head, deciding not to question this weirdness. After I stood next to her, she turned to face me, finally deciding to explain.

"We are about to travel to the best place for wizards to shop in London. But the only, ahem, civilized way to get there is via floo network. The floo network is a network of fireplaces, all magically connected, and used for travel. It's complicated to try and explain further than that, so I'll just let you know how to use it. You take a pinch of this powder-" She opened a tin she had in her purse, "and toss it into the flames. Then, you step into the fireplace, take another pinch, and clearly state your destination. In this case, we are headed to Diagon Alley."

My head was reeling from all that information, but luckily, I was a fast learner. I nodded and grabbed a pinch of the powder from the tin she held out, and tossed it into the orange flames. The color suddenly switched to a vibrant green, and I figured it had worked. I stepped inside the large fireplace nervously, and then grabbed another pinch. I was so afraid to mess up. Tossing the powder at my feet, I yelled the destination. "Diagon Alley!" I made sure to enunciate and not mispronounce anything, terrified that if I did I may end up in America.


	7. Chapter 5

I stumbled out of a much smaller fireplace, coughing as soot and ash made their way into my lungs. I turned, looking at my surroundings, automatically noting the exits and hiding places. Then I whipped back around at the sound of flames and a _whoosh_ of air. My aunt stepped out, somehow looking as pristine as ever. I was growing convinced that she achieved that with magic, but I had no evidence, and wasn't completely sure.

She smiled when she saw me, pulling out a stick that I assumed to be her wand. "Scourgify! There, now that's better, isn't it? Come along, we should get school supplies. We've waited too long, and the term starts for us in a few days."

I blinked, taking the piece of paper she held out to me, reading the list of items I would need. I frowned. "I've never heard of most of these things, except for in story books. Where are we supposed to get it?" Minnie just smiled at me and opened the door that led to the main shopping area. I immediately had the answer to my question.

The shops that lined the bustling alley, (because that's what it was), were magic. Everyone was dressed strangely, and the shop windows were filled with things, the likes of which I had never seen. I turned in awe, trying to absorb what I was seeing. Aunt Minnie chuckled, nodding her head to a shop called "Ollivanders". I was about to get my wand.

We walked into the wand shop, only to be greeted by what looked like a crazy old man. He frowned when he saw me, then looked to my aunt. "Minerva, I wasn't expecting you. And I surely wasn't aware you had a daughter! No offense, but she looks nothing like you."

My aunt chuckled and shook her head. "She looks like her mother. But she reminds me of her father." He blinked, looking confused. Then he studied my closer, and it was like a lightbulb went off somewhere in his mind. He scurried into the back, to what I figured was a storage room. He came back out with a slim, very old looking box. I raised my eyebrows, sure that whatever lay within had to be nothing more than dust by now.

"I found this in an older storeroom when remodeling recently. It has been handed down through the generations, meant for someone very special, of your lineage if I'm correct. It was modeled after the Elder Wand of lore, and Salazar Slytherin's wand. Try it. Go on, give it a wave."

I reached out and took the box. I smiled as I noticed the similarities between a wand box, and a box for ballet shoes. I gingerly opened it, worried I might break it. Little did I know; wands are not very fragile. When I had finally pried the old thing open, my eyes widened. Inside lay the most exquisite thing I had ever see, but that wasn't saying very much.

The handle was smooth, but the body had a corkscrew design, with what looked like two different types of wood. Minnie's eyes widened a fraction as well when she saw it, so I figured it must be rare for it to be so beautiful. It's like my body automatically knew how to hold it, my right hand wrapping around the handle. It fit perfectly, so I waved it a bit, not expecting anything to happen.

It felt like there was a wind around me, and a shower of sparks shot from the tip of the wand. Ollivander smiled and clapped, all but jumping with joy. "You are exactly who I thought you might be. That wand choosing you proves it. It is a 10 ¾ inch wand with snakewood and elder. The core is a Thestral tail hair wrapped around a phoenix feather."

My aunt audibly gasped as I placed the wand back in the box, eyes wide. Obviously, this meant something to her, and more than likely the wizarding world in general, if what I knew about it thus far was true. It was then I decided not to tell anyone the specifics regarding my wand.

We spent the rest of the day getting my school supplies and just hanging out. My aunt told me that for now we would still use her money to buy me things, but sometime in the future I would be able to access my family vaults. By the end of the day, I was worn out and ready to go home. I was excited to go to a new school, even though my track record at friend-making was not very good. Okay, it was terrible, but let's move on. I had about a week to pack, and then I'd be going with my aunt on the train for faculty start. However, she agreed to let me ride the Express with the rest of the student body, and I planned on taking a carry on, so I wouldn't look too weird.

On the morning we were leaving, I sat on my bed and looked around. This would be the last time I would see my home until summer. However, this was something I was used to, because I had been going to boarding school for my entire life. That's what happens when your only guardian works at a magical boarding school that you are unable to attend. I never realized it was magical, of course, but my point is still valid.

"Maia! Get down here, it's time to go!" I grinned and leapt from my bed, grabbing my suitcases and running down the stairs. This was a school year I was looking forward to, for once. This was when everything changed. Hopefully it was for the better.


	8. Chapter 6

The ride to the train was dull, but the way to get onto the platform was quite interesting. Minnie had decided to take me that way, that way I wouldn't be shell shocked in September. I would have two weeks to explore and get acquainted with the school before the start of term, thanks to the fact that my aunt was Head of Gryffindor House, as well as the 'Transfiguration' professor, but I didn't know what that second thing was. Once we got to the school, I gawked at it, overwhelmed by its size. Walking inside was trippy, mainly because I had never been anywhere as extravagant, no, regal, as Hogwarts.

I got myself settled in my aunt's staffing quarters, because that's where I would be staying before term, thanks to the fact that I wasn't sorted into a House yet. And that wasn't happening until everyone else was here for the Start of Term feast. So, after that was done, I decided to wander the halls. The thing that startled me most was the paintings. They moved, and even spoke. The first time it happened, it nearly startled me to death. But at least by the end of the day, I had figured out where a lot of things were, including the dining hall, also called the Great Hall.

Two weeks passed by faster than I expected, and soon I was back on the train. I had learned most of the layout of the school, as well as the basic stair patterns. Or rather I had learned what I could. I was excited to be sorted and, (hopefully), make some friends. I was sitting in one of the compartments alone, and the train was about to leave. Suddenly a black-haired boy peeked his head around the corner. "Can I sit with you? Everywhere else is full." I smiled and gestured to the seat next to me, trying not to seem to eager.

Right as the train started to move, a scruffy redhead came in, looking for a seat as well. I was fine with it, but I looked to the other kid to make sure that it was ok. He shrugged so I took that as a yes and nodded. The kid came fully in and sat across from us. "I'm Ron, by the way. Ron Weasley." He reached out his hand, and I was the first to shake it, pumping twice, just like my aunt taught me.

"I'm Maia Riddle. Nice to meet you." The other kid smiled nervously and took his hand as well.

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

I gasped. "My aunt told me about you! You're famous! Oh, wait. Oh, my goodness I'm so sorry that was rude. I just like to connect, and I'm fairly new to all this so... Sorry." I ducked my head, cheeks flushing as embarrassment washed through me. It was a feeling I was accustomed to.

He just chuckled and shook his head, waving me off with a slight tinge of pink in his cheeks. "No, it's fine. I'm not used to it either." We sat there for a moment, but then the food trolley came through. Harry decided to buy some of everything, using an impressive pile of what looked like gold. He shared with me and Ron, even though the way he ate was as though he had never seen that much food, and though he never might again. Then again, he looked like he didn't get that much to eat wherever he was from. I narrowed my eyes and was about to ask him, but he changed the subject.

"So where are you from? Like who do you live with? I noticed you mentioned an aunt?" Ron gasped as Harry spoke up.

"Harry! You can't just ask her that!"

I grinned and shook my head. "It's ok. Yeah, I live with my aunt. My mom died when I was young, and I don't know about my dad. What about you Harry?" Their jaws were practically on the floor from my candidness.

Harry shook his head and frowned. "I live with my aunt and uncle. I was orphaned as a baby, although I'm sure you know that." He was saved by a girl with bushy brown hair coming in to ask if we had seen a toad named Trevor. We told her we hadn't, but we'd keep a look out. That was when she informed us it was almost time to change into our robes, and then whirled off. At that moment, a rat crawled out of Ron's pocket. I felt a sharp pain in my head, almost as though I was trying to remember something that was walled off in my mind. I narrowed my eyes, making a note to myself to look it up later, and keep an eye on that rat. I decided to take that opportunity to go change, noticing a missing end digit on the paw of the rat before I left.

We got to Hogwarts, and it was just as spectacular the second time, if not more so. I had a feeling it would always be like this, and I felt like I was coming home. A large man, that Harry apparently had already met, took us across the lakes in boats. When we got to the castle, I was surprised to see my aunt there to greet us.

She led us to a room next to the Great Hall, to prepare us for sorting. She went through a big speech, then we went in to be sorted into our Houses. Our names were called alphabetically, and I watch everyone, including my new friends, get sorted into one of four houses. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Hufflepuff. I knew a little bit about the houses, but not enough to know which I'd rather get. All I knew was I was excited.

My aunt called my name and smiled at me as I stepped up to the stool. She placed the hat on my head, and I was startled to hear its voice in my head. "Ah! A Riddle-Black! Although you go by Riddle. I can see why. Such a dark past. Your parents were good fits for Gryffindor, even though they were the firsts in their families. Not so sure about where to put you... You could go anywhere, if I'm being perfectly honest. Ooh this one is harder. Hmmm, I think I know..."

Suddenly he shouted out the name of my new home for the next seven years. They clapped, but my aunts jaw dropped, my friends looked at me sadly, and the Headmaster stood up from his seat, worry evident on his face. I stood shakily, smiling outwardly, but inside I was freaking out.

"Slytherin!"


	9. Chapter 7

For the rest of dinner, I sat alone at the end of the table, too shy to talk to anyone. I had never been good at making friends, and now, the only people I had bonded with were in Gryffindor. And apparently, we were supposed to be enemies. I knew right away that I wouldn't be mean to anyone else.

Suddenly a platinum blond made his way over from the middle of the table to sit next to me. "I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. You're Riddle, right? That name sounds familiar. What's your blood status?" He looked me over, earnestly awaiting my answer. I frowned, unsure what he meant by that, but luckily my aunt came over and saved me.

"Pardon me, Mister Malfoy, but I must borrow Miss Riddle for a moment. Come with me Maia." I stood and followed her out of the Great Hall, into a backroom where Dumbledore was sitting with another professor. I had seen him around before, but I hadn't ever got to meet him, unlike the others, who my aunt introduced me to during my two week stay previous. I frowned, tilting my head as he stood. The Headmaster stood as well, then stepped forward. He introduced him as Severus Snape, my new Head of House. Apparently, he was also the potions professor, as well as Head of Slytherin. I reached forward and shook his hand.

"I'm Maia Riddle. It's a pleasure to meet you." He blinked and smiled.

"You look just like her, you know. Your mother I mean."

I tilted my head again, releasing his hand. "You knew her?"

"I knew of her, but yes, we saw each other in passing."

The talk of my parentage reminded me of what Draco had asked me. I turned to McGonagall. "Aunt Minnie, what's blood status?" Snape's eyes widened, and he started to snicker after trying to hold it in. He stopped when my aunt glared daggers at him, making him gulp. She looked at me and frowned.

"It shouldn't be important. Why do you ask?"

"A boy at the table mentioned it. He said my name was familiar."

Snape coughed, then sat, taking over. "Do you recall this boy's name? And did he ask for yours, specifically?"

I nodded. "His name is Draco. Draco Malfoy."

He sighed, putting his face in his hand. "You're technically a pure-blood, but not by extremist standards. Your grandparents are all magical, which means you're a pure-blood. It will explain to the rest of the school why you got into Slytherin, at least those who don't know the truth of your lineage." He turned to McGonagall and spoke to her. "I will speak to him, make sure he doesn't blab to his father of her arrival. We don't know if he is still a loyal follower. And the boy trusts me more than Lucius anyway." At that point, they dismissed me back to the table.

When I got back, Draco was still there, albeit confused. I sat down and ate a little bit more before he turned to me, curiosity getting the better of him. "So, not to be nosy, but what was all that about?"

I smiled, swallowing my bite of food before explaining. "Just some family stuff. Nothing big." I felt bad for lying, even though I barely knew this kid. He nodded and we just sat there eating. We got to know each other a little bit, but I couldn't shake the feeling of eyes on me. I turned and caught Harry looking at me with an unreadable expression on his face. I waved, but he just smiled awkwardly and turned back around.

Draco looked at me weirdly as we got up to head to the dormitories, but offered no explanation. I assumed it was because it was very uncommon for two members of rival houses to associate with each other, but I frankly didn't care. We made it to the dungeons, entered the common room, and then split up to girls and guys. Girls went up a small flight of stairs, and guys went down further. I entered the first-year dorms, and was surprised to see that we each got our own room. I was tired, so I just went to bed.

The next morning at breakfast, we got our schedules. I was surprised that it didn't take them very long, but I wasn't at the same time. My schedule was as follows:

 **Monday:**

Lesson 1: Transfiguration (Ravenclaw)

Lesson 2: Charms (Hufflepuff)

 _Lunch_

Lesson 3: History of Magic (Hufflepuff)

Lesson 4: Herbology (Ravenclaw)

 _Dinner_

 **Tuesday:**

Lesson 1: History of Magic (H)

Lesson 2: Transfiguration (R)

 _Lunch_

Lesson 3: DADA (G)

Lesson 4: Charms (H)

 _Dinner_

 **Wednesday:**

Lesson 1: Herbology (R)

Lesson 2: DADA (G)

 _Lunch_

Lesson 3: Flying (G)

 _Dinner_

Lesson 4: Astronomy (Everyone)

 **Thursday:**

Lesson 1: DADA (G)

Lesson 2: Herbology (R)

 _Lunch_

Lesson 4: Charms (H)

Lesson 5: Transfiguration (R)

 _Dinner_

 **Friday:**

Lesson 1: Potions (G)

Lesson 2: Potions (G)

 _Lunch_

Lesson 3: Charms (H)

Lesson 4: History of Magic (H)

Free Period

 _Dinner_


	10. Chapter 8

I finished my breakfast and then went back to my dorm to gather the books and supplies I would need for the first half of the day. I had Transfiguration with Ravenclaw, then Charms with Hufflepuff, and then lunch, so that's how I packed my satchel. I grabbed my textbooks for the day, sighing as I shoved them in my satchel. Then I headed off to class.

I was one of the first ones, mainly because I had already figured out how to get to each class. My aunt wasn't in there yet, instead there was a familiar looking cat perched on her desk. People began filing in and I looked around, worried she'd be late to her own first class. The bell that signaled class had begun rang, and other kids began to look around as well. Suddenly I remembered where I had seen the cat before, and I whipped my head around to look at it. It winked one of its eyes at me before leaping from the desk. Everyone stared, transfixed, as it transformed into our professor in front of our very eyes.

Class after that was just as cool, although I guess it wouldn't always be like that. Or maybe it always was. I didn't know. My next class was Magic Theory. The rest of the day was fun, but a little bit lonely. And that's how the rest of the week passed. Except I was ignored, or given snide looks and remarks, all because of what house I was in. It was hell on my emotions, and I was nearing a breakdown. I had never been flat out bullied, but that's sure as hell what it seemed like.

Finally, it was Friday morning. Double potions with Gryffindor meant I might have a chance to reconcile with Harry and Ron.

When I got there, Harry and Ron were sitting in the back. I sighed and made my way back there, even though I preferred to sit in front. I had learned, however, that that wasn't exactly the fastest way to make friends. So instead I sat at the desk next to Harry. The only problem was Draco. He had taken to following me around and sitting next to me, trying to figure out who I was, and what was so special about me. I knew that he didn't exactly get along with the Gryffindors, mainly because he tried to be a bully. I figured that with time, I could fix that, and make him a force for the light again.

I leaned across the aisle and tapped Harry on the shoulder. He looked at me, startled. I grinned. "How was your first week? Mine was ok."

Harry's eyes flicked away, then he frowned and looked at me, confused. "Ron says I'm not supposed to talk to you. You're Slytherin, and I'm Gryffindor."

That's when I got angry. "Ron says?! Is he your boss now? I'm trying my hardest here, honestly! I didn't want to be Slytherin, it's not my fault I'm here, but I'm going to make the best of this. And who says Slytherins are evil and can't be friends with anyone else? I'm sick of this and it's only my first week." Suddenly, I shut up, aware of the silence in the room, and the shocked looks on everyone's faces.

Harry shook his head and then smiled. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." I nodded and then sat back down and opened my book, deciding to study a bit more before Snape whirled in with the pop quiz I had heard about. Finally, Professor Snape came in from his adjoining office, and called me in to speak with him. Everyone looked around, then back at me, sure I was in trouble for my outburst.

"I overheard your little upset just now. I just wanted to warn you that some people here won't share your views, so try not to broadcast them so loudly. If anyone bothers you, don't hesitate to come to me, your aunt, or the headmaster." I nodded, then he gestured for me to go back to my seat.

I was sitting at the table next to Harry and Ron, with Draco as my table partner. The class began with Snape giving us a lecture, and then picking on Harry. I was just about to speak up when he called on me. "Miss Riddle, perhaps you can answer my questions, as no one else seems able." At this Hermione opened her mouth and jumped out of her seat, hand still in the air. He turned to her and scolded her back into her seat before continuing his inquiry. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

I glanced over at Harry, who was flushed, before thinking back on my reading only moments before. "The Draught of Living Death, sir."

"Yes, and where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

I sat back in my seat, narrowing my eyes and crossing my arms. He was trying to make it so Harry and I wouldn't be friends, wasn't he? "The stomach of a goat."

"Very good. One more, simple question. An idiot should know this, really. What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"They are the same plant, but it's also called aconite. Is that all?"

He nodded, smirking. "Yes. Good job. I see you studied over the summer."

I avoided Harry's eyes as Snape docked points from Gryffindor and gave them to Slytherin, even though it was excessive and unnecessary. Although, Harry should have studied, he didn't deserve that humiliation.

After that we had to mix a potion to cure boils. Malfoy and I were partnered, and we ended up doing well. Or at least, we were until some idiot Gryffindor melted his cauldron, leaking potion and causing us to have to stand on our stools as Snape cleaned it. The boy was rushed to the hospital wing, and Snape rounded on Harry, once more throwing blame on him and docking points. I sighed, knowing that class would be hell for him.

After that was lunch. I was about to head to my dorm to get the rest of my things when Harry stopped me. "Hey, did you want to come with me and Ron to Hagrid's for tea. It's after last class, if you wanted to come." He looked nervous, so I nodded, then went off to gather my books for the rest of the day.

I finished Herbology, and then met up with Harry and Ron outside the Great Hall. We made our way down to Hagrid's small wood hut at the edge of the forest. I started to sneeze the closer we got to the door, my sinuses acting up. I frowned, trying to figure out what was going on. When Hagrid opened the door, I figured it out. I was allergic to dogs. I sneezed again as the boarhound, Fang, jumped up onto me, licking my face. A voice in the back of my head told me this was ironic, but refused to tell me why.

I sneezed, and Fang got down, allowing me to make my way into the one-room house. Hams and birds hung from the ceiling, a copper tea kettle was boiling in the fireplace, and what seemed to be a bed stood in the corner. Hagrid looked me and Ron over, then turned to Harry. "Who're yer friends, 'Arry?"

Harry flushed, realizing he never introduced us. "This is Ron." He gestured, before turning to me.

"Another Weasley, eh?" said Hagrid, glancing at Ron's freckles. "I spent half my life chasin' yer twin brothers away from the forest."

Harry cleared his throat as Ron turned red at the ears. "This is Maia..." I lifted my head, used to being judged by strangers, but trying not to show how much I cared this time.

"What's yer surname?" Hagrid cocked his head, eyes narrow as he took in my appearance more fully this time.

"Riddle."

At the sound of my last name, Hagrid turned pale, then puce, coughing up his tea and standing hurriedly. He turned to Harry, astounded. "You brought a Slytherin here? And a Riddle no less!" At that point, he was holding his umbrella in an almost protective manner, while Harry looked on with wide eyes. My eyes began to well up, knowing that I might as well stop trying. I rushed to my feet, bounding out the door, sobs pouring from me. I heard someone come after me and turned, expecting to see Harry or Ron. Instead I came face to face with the half-giant himself.

He looked conflicted, but contrite. "I'm sorry, Maia. I didn't mean to upset you, it's just, I used to know someone who shared yer last name. A great big bully he was, by the name of Tom. Got me kicked right out of Hogwarts for something I didn't do. I was framed for opening somethin called the Chamber of Secrets." He paused and sighed. "I should not have said that, but oh well. Anyway, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, I just had an awful flashback. I'm sure there's no relation anyway." He smiled kindly, handing me a handkerchief.

Before I reached for it, I grimaced and spoke up. My voice was still shaky. "He's my grandfather." Hagrid blinked and frowned, as though trying to make a connection, but failing. Then he shook his head and we went back in to pass the time with rock cakes, small talk, and tea.


	11. Chapter 9

The next few weeks passed in much the same manner. Our first flying lesson was interesting. We had just been about to start, when a boy named Neville, (who so far seemed to be unfortunately accident prone), rose and couldn't stop. That is, until he fell off his broom and broke his wrist. Madam Hooch took him to the hospital wing, warning us to stay off our brooms upon threat of expulsion. Draco of course didn't listen. I tried to talk to him, tried to stop him. But he was insistent on being mean and taking Neville's remembrall. Harry stepped up, just as I was about to.

"Give that here, Malfoy," said Harry quietly. Everyone stopped talking to watch the exchange. I prepared myself to have to break up a fight, just in case.

Draco smiled nastily. "I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find- how about- up a tree?"

"Give it _here_!" Harry yelled, but Draco had already leapt onto his broomstick and taken off. He hadn't been lying, he _could_ fly well. Hovering level with the topmost branches of an oak, he called out.

"Come and get it, Potter!" Harry grabbed his broom, preparing to mount it.

"Harry no!" shouted Hermione Granger. From what I had seen of her, she was nice, smart, and cool. She just had a hard time making friends. "Madam Hooch told us not to move- you'll get us all in trouble."

I decided to talk to Draco while that was going on. "Draco, come down. You'll get expelled. Try and be the nice person I know you are, please." He looked like he was going to consider it, but then Harry ignored Hermione and went up to face off with Draco. The rest was history. Harry got the remembrall back, but then my aunt came out.

"HARRY POTTER!" Professor McGonagall was running toward him. " _Never_ \- in all my time at Hogwarts-" She was almost speechless with shock, and her glasses flashed furiously, "-how _dare_ you- might have broken your neck-" I could tell she was worried, so I decided to step in.

"Draco started it. We tried to stop them, but they're boys. What do you expect?" I regarded both with a cool gaze, very like my aunt's. Draco flushed, looking away as everyone's protests were silenced. Harry was led away and we later found out that he was the new Seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

The next couple days turned into weeks, but they were uneventful. I learned I was rubbish at flying, but I was as well as I needed to be. I did learn that my biggest strength was potions, and I soon became Snape's favorite student. Defense Against the Dark Arts was also something I was good at, but Professor Quirrel creeped me out. He treated me strangely, and I always got bad vibes from his turban. He didn't teach us properly, so I decided to find a place I could practice on my own.

One day, when I got back to the common room, Draco was boasting that by that time the next day, Harry and Ron would be home. I walked up to him to inquire what, exactly, he meant. "I challenged Potter and Weasley to a wizard's duel tonight at midnight. But I ratted to Filch that there'd be students breaking curfew in the trophy room tonight. They won't be a problem much longer."

He looked so smug as he said that, but I felt a boiling rage in the pit of my stomach. Before I could stop myself, I decked him, leaving him with a fast-developing black eye. I turned on my heel, heading to Snape's office.

When I got there, my aunt was already there. I told them both what Draco had told me, but they told me that going out after curfew was their choice. They said that they couldn't stop them, only punish them after the deed was done. Once our little talk was over, curfew had fallen, so Snape escorted me back to the common room. He cast a knowing look upon Draco's black eye, then left me at the entrance to the girls' dorms.

The next morning, Draco and I were both surprised to see the boys. I went up to them, giving them each a bone-crushing hug. That's when they noticed the black eye I gave to Malfoy.

"Who socked Malfoy?" Ron asked, incredulous.

I smirked. "I did."

That's when they told me that Harry made the Quidditch team, but I wasn't allowed to say anything to anyone, because Wood was trying to keep it secret. During breakfast, they received a package, or rather, Harry did. I could tell it was a broomstick, but they rushed out quickly, probably to go open it in private.

The rest of the day Harry was distracted, or at least he was whenever I saw him. I was sidetracked as well though, still focused on finding a place to practice on my own. That evening, I was close to tears form stress. Draco had begun to follow me around more, especially after I gave him a black eye. I rushed into the second-floor girls' lavatory, trying to hold back stress tears.

I heard sobs coming from one of the stalls, and decided to stay by the sinks. I reached for the faucet to turn on the water, and when none came out, I knelt and saw an engraving of a snake on the pipe. I leaned closer, then whispered the first word that came to mind. All that came out was a strange hissing noise, that I somehow understood to mean 'Open'. Suddenly the sink began to move, and I heard the sobs stop. The sink disappeared, revealing a pipe big enough for a person much larger than me. I looked around, then jumped in.


	12. Chapter 10

I made it to the bottom, coming out and landing in a crouch. All around me were bones, and scraps of snakeskin. I grimaced in disgust, knowing I'd need to clean it up a bit. I walked a bit further, stopping when I came to stone doors decorated with snakes. The snakes seemed more than ornamental with green gems for eyes, and were intertwined in a way that blocked the doors from opening.

I sighed and repeated the strange language that opened the sink. The eyes glistened as the doors swung open, and I heard the sink close itself back up. The doors opened to reveal a stone walkway surrounded by water. The room was snake themed, obviously, but it also had a ginormous statue of, what I assumed to be Salazar Slytherin, creator of the Chamber of Secrets. I had asked Professor Binns about it shortly after Hagrid mentioned it. This wasn't how I had imagined it.

The chamber was eerie, green, and musty. There was standing water everywhere, but I could tell that it once was beautiful. Jutting out of the water on either side of the walkway were snakeheads. They once were fountains, meant to keep the water flowing and clean. I knew immediately it would take some TLC and good old elbow grease to fix it up. I turned, taking in everything, knowing I would be down here during my free time.

I made my way into my dorm room from our common room. I was so thankful when I found a secret entrance from the chamber into the common room. I decided to explore more, to try and see if there were secret passages, that way I wouldn't have to use that god-awful bathroom. For the next month or so, I worked on cleaning up the chamber. Harry and Ron were busy with their own stuff, but we still had time to hang out every now and then. Then, before I knew it, it was Halloween.

I was passing the charms class and decided to wait as Harry and Ron were coming out. I overheard their conversation as I waited.

"It's no wonder no one can stand her," Ron said to Harry as they pushed their way into the crowded corridor, "she's a nightmare, honestly."

I thought they were talking about me, and my eyes filled for a second. Then someone knocked into Harry, hurrying past them. I looked at her and was surprised to see Hermione, crying. Harry spoke up, frowning. "I think she heard you."

"So?" said Ron, but he looked uncomfortable. "She must've noticed she's got no friends." I marched up to Ron and put my hands on my hips. "RONALD WEASLEY! How _dare_ you say something like that?!" Then, I slapped him and ran off after Hermione.

I sat with her, consoling her and comforting her. I stayed there all day, missing the Halloween feast. Suddenly, I heard a low grunting accompanied by a shuffling. Then it got louder. The door slammed and there was a click. Me and Hermione both ventured out, coming face to face with a full-grown mountain troll. We both screamed at the top of our lungs, and then dove under the bathroom stalls just as his club came crashing down on the stalls. It caused us to scream and scurry to the far wall. That's where we were cowering when Harry and Ron burst in. Everything happened so fast, but they ended up defending us from the troll by knocking it out.

A sudden slamming and loud footsteps made us look up. I hadn't realized how loud we had been. A moment later, my aunt, Snape, and that dratted Quirrel came bursting into the room. Snape bent over the troll while Quirrel whimpered and sat on one of the intact toilets, clutching his heart. My aunt looked at us in fury, her gaze softening only when it fell upon the gash on my cheek. I had never seen her so mad before.

"What on earth were you thinking of?" she said, cold fury lining her voice. "You're lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you in your dormitory?"

Snape gave Harry a swift, piercing look, then looked a bit more confused when he saw me. Then a small voice came from behind me. "Please, Professor McGonagall- they were looking for me."

I turned to look at her and then nodded, speaking up as well. "Both of us, really. I'm sorry Aunt Minnie, but we didn't know about it until it came in here. Harry and Ron heard our screams, and rushed in to help. If it wasn't for them we'd be dead right now." Snape's eyes softened, as did my aunt's. I avoided glancing at Quirrel.

"Miss Granger, Miss Riddle, you each lose 5 points for your house for not being in the proper place at the right time." Then she turned to Harry and Ron. "Potter, Weasley, you each earn 10 points for bravery, and _sheer dumb luck_." She eyed my cheek before continuing. "If you are unhurt, then get back to your dorms. Other students are finishing the feast in their houses." With that she turned and strode away.

Snape pulled me aside, letting me know he would walk me to the hospital wing, then added 5 points to Slytherin for me helping and telling the truth, even though I got in trouble. He was thoroughly impressed at the fact that I didn't try to save myself from punishment, which wasn't usually a Slytherin trait. We both wondered once more why I wasn't in Gryffindor.

And from that moment on, Hermione was part of our group, and we were inseparable.

The Golden Four.


	13. Chapter 11

**Oh. My. Goodness. Guys, I am** ** _so_** **sorry that this has taken so long! So much has happened that I completely forgot I hadn't finished uploading this! I promise I'll try to make it up to y'all. It's been a hard couple of months, and honestly this wasn't my priority with everything else going on. But here ya go. I'll upload more regularly from now on, I hope.**

As Harry's first Quidditch match neared, I made quite a lot of progress on the chamber. Once it started to get cold, I had to learn defrosting spells to be able to clean the stagnant water. I tried my hardest not to use magic to fix it up, because I knew I would appreciate it more if I did it with hard work. However, there were some instances where it was unavoidable, such as when I realized I'd need to figure out how to keep the chamber warm in the winter. So, when I went to research that, I decided to also read up on Quidditch in preparation for the first match.

Hermione had been helpful as well. She was willing to teach me all manner of useful spells, and hardly ever asked why I needed them. Once, I used the excuse that I wanted to clean my dorm, since it was in the dungeons and all. It was a complete and utter lie, of course. The Slytherin dormitories were impeccable, but it made sense to her, which was all I needed. After that, she helped me without question, probably out of sympathy if nothing else. Also, some of them I wanted to know purely for knowledge's sake, and that seemed to make her happy.

The day before the first match, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I were huddled around a bright blue fire Hermione had conjured, to keep warm. Snape limped across the courtyard. We immediately huddled closer, sure that the fire wasn't allowed, but that must have been enough to set him off. He limped over to us with a suspicious look on his face. He noticed the library book Harry had, and took it up.

"Library books are not to be taken from the school. Five points from Gryffindor. And Maia, I hope you know you must sit with your house at the game tomorrow. Otherwise you must get permission from the headmaster, or you will be docked points and given a detention." The he limped off.

That evening I went to see Dumbledore, desperate to be allowed to sit with my friends and support their team. I only hoped he would allow it.

I made it to the gargoyle guarding the entrance to the headmaster's office. I thought for a moment before I spoke assuredly, "Sherbet Lemon." The gargoyle came to life and jumped aside, just long enough for me to scurry up the stairs. I knocked on his door, and waited to hear him allow me to enter. I sheepishly peeked around the door as I stepped in.

His eyes twinkled. "What brings you to my office today, Maia?"

I sat across from him. "Well, Professor Snape told me that to sit on the Gryffindor side, I'd have to get permission from you."

"Ah yes, Snape is very strict on that. Especially since you're part of the Weasley's, Granger's, and Potter's group. I'll give you this," he wrote a pass and waved his wand over it, "It will allow you to sit with them whenever you wish, excluding meal times." He handed me the pass, and then we both stood. I said goodbye, then went to get more work done in the chamber.

By the time of the Quidditch match, I was sure that if switching houses was possible, I would probably have been moved to Gryffindor, but it wasn't so.

Hermione, Ron, and I walked out to the stadium together, giddy for our first game. I got a couple of strange looks for being the only Slytherin in that section, but I quickly shook it off.

The game was going well, until Harry's broom got jinxed. Hermione swore it was Snape, but when I looked, I also noticed Quirrel, only he looked less concerned for Harry's safety. I decided to go with Hermione to break Snape's concentration, knowing that if I was correct, and Snape was issuing the counter-curse, I had to break Quirrel's concentration as well. We made our way over, and as Hermione made her way to Snape, I made sure to knock Quirrel headfirst into the row in front of him, before continuing on my way. Harry righted himself before Snape even noticed he was on fire, and I saw his sigh of relief.

Shortly afterwards, Harry caught the snitch. Well, more like he swallowed it, but it still counted. The first game of the season was over. Gryffindor won, and Slytherin was bitter. Extremely bitter. Mostly. I wasn't, but I wasn't entirely sure I counted as fully Slytherin anymore. I wished I could have gone and celebrated with my friends, but the party was in their dorm, the only place I couldn't go.

Instead, I chose to go ask Snape about what happened with him and Quirrel at the Quidditch match. I made it down to his office without incident, then knocked, timid and slightly second-guessing this idea of mine. Then he opened the door and it was too late for me to change my mind.

"Miss Riddle. What a pleasant surprise. What brings you here?" He opened the door wider, allowing me to step inside.

"I noticed your counter-curse at the match today. I also noticed Quirrel's jinx. Why was he trying to kill Harry?" Snape sighed and sat at his desk, gesturing for me to sit across from him. I did as he ran his hand down his face.

"The situation is complicated, and especially delicate, considering your... unique heritage." I frowned, cocking my head, waiting for him to continue. "Professor Quirrel is a follower of the Dark Lord. I suspect he is trying to bring him back, but I have it handled. You don't need to worry about it. Instead, you should continue to focus on schoolwork, and practicing your potions and DADA. If you need any help with either of those, feel free to come to me. I'm equally qualified in both."

I nodded, then stood to do, finally ready to work on my chamber once more.

I got to the chamber, but something seemed different. I heard something moving, and I brandished my wand, seeing nothing in the darkness. "LUMOS!" I called out, illuminating the chamber in front of me. I was quite startled to see the outline of a large snake coiled in front of the statue. Then I heard a voice speak to me in the strange language only I knew, and somehow understood.

 _"_ _You are very small. How did you find this place little one?"_ The voice was feminine, almost motherly, and it came from the snake, which confused me even more.

"Um, I don't actually know, but apparently, my ancestor built this place. Who are you, and how long have you been here?"

She seemed to raise herself, even though I couldn't see her all that well. _"My name is Alexia. That is the name Salazar gave me. He is the one who created this chamber you see, my home. I have been here since its creation. If you are truly who you say, his heiress, his only valid descendent of pure blood, I am your servant."_

I gasped as she moved into the light. She was a bright, beautiful green. Her eyes were wide open, and I felt a chill the moment I looked into them. She blinked, then smiled as much as a snake can. _"You are the true heir. Or should I say Heiress. No other could gaze into my eyes and live. None after you shall have any control over me, unless you choose to appoint your own heir. What is your name, little one?"_

Her voice was melodious, and I couldn't help but wonder what she meant. I would have to research the legend some more. Or maybe she could tell me. "I'm Maia. Maia Riddle."

She snorted, tossing her head as I just sat there confused. _"Well Maia, I should have known. I can almost smell him on you. I'm guessing Thomas is your grandfather?"_ I nodded. _"Well, I'm guessing you know everything already then, don't you?"_

I shook my head. "I've never met either of my parents, let alone my grandparents. I only know what I've been told, which was the basics."

She blinked. _"Well, I'll have to teach you then. I've noticed you coming down here every now and then. Your power is what awoke me. I was dormant until you first opened those doors."_

I cocked my head, finally lowering my wand. "Do you know how to turn on the lights in here?"

She laughed. _"Yes. You only must say_ _ **Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four. Reveal to me the entirety of your Serpent's Home.**_ _And then it should lighten."_

I repeated the phrase, and watched as the room illuminated, and the statue began to move. His mouth opened, revealing a second cavern. I saw more movement, and was much more thoroughly confused. Alexia turned her head towards the cavern, gazing into the darkness beyond. _"Serena, you may come out."_ Another snake slithered out, a little bit clumsier than Alexia. She was quite a bit younger, and for a moment I wondered where she came from. Then it occurred to me.

"Tom brought her here, didn't he?"

Alexia nodded. _"I was still dormant, but he was able to wake me. A miracle, given his diluted blood line. He noticed how old I was, and worried I wouldn't survive much longer. He brought her in, partially because I didn't listen to him. She was quite a bit older, not a baby anymore. Not a clue where he found her. She won't tell me. She only listens to him. I stayed hidden. After a while, he just assumed I was dead. She never corrected him."_

I looked at Serena. She was 20 feet long, and a sickly, poisonous green. Her eyes were bulbous and yellow. She looked every bit the monster of the legend, unlike Alexia, who was gentle and kind, considering. I knew immediately which of them was responsible for the infamous incidents in 1943.


	14. Chapter 12

**Well, I should've posted this _before_ New Years, but anyway... HAPPY NEW YEAR! What oh what will 2018 bring? Probably death, disaster, and ruin. Oh well.. Let's get back to it. And yes, I know it's short. Sue me.**

Before any of us knew it, it was Christmas. Hermione went home, but both Ron and I stayed with Harry. Ron could have gone home, but since neither Harry or I could, he chose to stay to keep us company. The school was empty, and most of the time Harry and Ron stayed in their common room. I was one of the only Slytherins to stay, so I mostly had the dungeons all to myself. That got depressing quite quickly though. Due to that, I spent the days leading up Christmas in the chamber, learning as much as I could from Alexa. I treated it as though it was one of my regular classes, because it was just as important to me. Serena kept to herself, but I was happier that way.

I learned a lot from the snake I had begun to regard as a friend, and she helped me fix the chamber up to the way it was in Salazar's time. She taught me about the gifts I had inherited, and allowed me to hone them.

Snape made sure I knew how to brew potions, (as well as I could as a first year). He even went so far as to teach me little tricks that he used for certain ingredients that worked better than the traditional way, depending on the desired outcome. He taught me defensive spells, as well as a couple offensive spells, should I ever need them. He constantly made references to the reasons why he did that, which was that he believed Quirrel was an incompetent ninny.

And then, just like that, it was Christmas Day. I woke up to a small pile of gifts at the foot of my bed. I smiled and opened some, happy to see a lot of heartfelt ones from my aunt and friends. Then I found a lumpy package with a note attached.

 _Maia,_

 _We haven't met you, and you're a Slytherin, but Ron talks highly of you. We look forward to meeting you one day._

 _Molly and Arthur Weasley_

I smiled and unwrapped a silver sweater. It was hand-knit, with an emerald green M on the front. Accompanying it was a homemade box of fudge. I opened it to have a taste, grinning. It was normal chocolate, but with a hint of peanut butter as well. Excited to eat it, but wanting to savor it, I put it away and under my bed. I had opened most my presents, but it was time for dinner. I walked out, securing my door lock, and slipping my sweater over my head. It was almost cashmere, and I could sense the love that went into its creation.

When I walked into the Great Hall, catching the eyes of Harry and Ron, who promptly rose to greet me. They walked over, wishing me a Happy Christmas. Then Ron saw my sweater and his eyes nearly bulged out of his head. "What the bloody- Harry do you see this?!" He reached out and felt it, incredulous. "Its soft! The ones everyone else gets are scratchy! What did you do to it?"

I shrugged. "It was like this when I opened it." As I shrugged, my sweater glinted, revealing the metallic properties of the silver.

"How did she do this?! Everyone else's are simple. It's not fair!"

I was beginning to get uncomfortable, and wished them Happy Christmas, before heading to my usual seat next to Draco.

Christmas dinner was fun, and then we went back to our dorms to celebrate. Gifts were exchanged, while I sat in the corner, reading about snakes. Then Draco came over, and shyly handed me a box then sat beside me. I gave him a puzzled look before I opened it. Inside was a beautiful silver bracelet in the shape of a snake. The eyes were small emeralds. I smiled, then threw my arms around his neck, causing him to blush.

"Want me to put it on for you?" He smiled sheepishly, still slightly red. I nodded and held out my wrist.

"Why did you get me this?" I looked at him quizzically as he latched the silver band around my wrist.

"I looked up your surname in the library. Did you know that you are descended directly from Salazar Slytherin? I found an old family tree that ended with a woman named Aurora. I'm guessing she was your mother." My eyes widened. Well that explained the bracelet.

Draco and I had a lengthy discussion about my heritage, and the abilities and inheritances that I more than likely had. He agreed to keep it a secret, and that was when I knew we'd be great friends, even though he didn't get along with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. But I hoped I'd be able to change that.


	15. Author Note: PSA

Just to let you know, I am Wiccan-Orthodox, (I know doesn't seem to go together). However, this does not mean that I am open to receiving Christian propaganda in any way. Especially if it was sent with the purpose of saying I should stop writing my Harry Potter fanfiction, (or any fanfiction for that matter). I find that this is unnecessary, not relevant, and frankly, rude. I know it seems stupid and petty, but receiving bible verses intermixed into judgement for the things I enjoy is not something I appreciate. I was rather excited when I saw that I had a review, and to open it to _that_ , was disappointing and hurtful. This isn't me saying that Christianity makes me feel that way. Sorry, rant over.

Mac


	16. Chapter 13

The days after Christmas, Harry and Ron argued at the table. I overheard them talking about a mirror of some kind, and then Harry stormed off. I stood and rushed to follow, wanting to make sure my friend was okay.

"Harry, wait up!" He slowed, turning to look at me as I scurried towards him. "How was your Christmas? We didn't get to talk much."

His eyes alit upon the bracelet I wore, nose crinkling. "Not bad. Is that new?"

I blushed, pulling my sleeve down. "It was a Christmas gift. Where are you headed?"

"I'm going to go see my parents. And, before you say anything, yes I know they're dead."

I frowned, confused. "Wait, what?"

"I found a mirror, Christmas night. I can see my family. Ron saw himself as Head Boy, captain of the Quidditch team. I wonder what you'll see."

We made it to a portrait of an opera singer titled _The Fat Lady_. Harry turned to me and hesitated. The lady in the painting took one look at me and huffed. "She needs to leave this area. She is not allowed access. To enter, she mustn't be nearby."

I knew that we were at the Gryffindor common room. "It's okay, Harry. I'll wait down the hall, by the stairs." He laughed and nodded, and I walked away.

I heard him mutter something, but I was too far out to be able to discern what, exactly, it was. I sat at the top of the stairs, knowing they wouldn't move for another hour. Soon, silence gave way to footsteps that approached me from behind. I turned, only to see no one was there.

"Come here. I have an invisibility cloak." Harry's voice whispered from mid-air, and I stood, apprehensive. He opened the cloak enough for me to see him, and I raised my eyebrows.

"Am I supposed to get under there with you?" I crossed my arms, waiting on his response.

He shrugged, eyebrows drawing together. "Well, yeah." I sighed and rolled my eyes, slithering under the glorified blanket. Then we were on our way.

When we finally took the cloak off, we were in what looked to be an unused classroom. Propped against the wall was a magnificent mirror, as high as the ceiling, with an ornate gold frame, standing on clawed feet. There was an inscription carved around the top: _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on woshi._

I stepped up to it shedding the cloak like a second skin. I gasped at what I saw. There was a man and a woman standing side by side in the background, and I had a snake wrapped around my body. There was a grave in the background, but I couldn't quite make out my name. The man had long, shaggy hair, and was growing out facial hair. The woman was standing next to him, her head held high. I figured out who they were almost immediately. My parents. He looked warm, happy, inviting. She wasn't how I imagined her. Her eyes were hard and cold. Her smile didn't reach her eyes, and her long silver hair was straight as an arrow.

My father stepped forward to stand next to me, but she didn't. Instead, my aunt stood next to my father and I, looking like everything Aurora wasn't. The truth wormed its way into my brain. I stepped back and looked up at the inscription once more. " _I show not your face, but your heart's desire._ " I read aloud, tilting my head.

"I see you have discovered the Mirror of Erised, and its purpose." The headmaster stood in the doorway, eyes twinkling. "This mirror gives is neither knowledge, nor truth. Men have wasted away before it, entranced by what they have seen, or been driven mad, not knowing if what it shows is real, or even possible." After saying this, he looked at Harry, a knowing look in his eyes. "The Mirror will be moved to a new home tomorrow, Harry, and I ask you not to go looking for it again. It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live, remember that. Now why don't you go back up to bed?"

I nodded, and Harry and I both went to leave, but Albus grabbed my arm. "I wish to speak with Maia for a moment. Head off to bed, Harry." Once he was gone, Dumbledore turned to me, suddenly looking stern. "You've been out of bed most of the past month. Where have you been going?"

I paled, sure that he wasn't supposed to know about the chamber. "I'm positive you're mistaken, sir."

His frown gave way to a smile, and I knew I had chosen the right response, although how he knew was beyond me. "Head down to bed Maia. I'll see you later."


	17. Chapter 14

The days after passed quickly, and soon classes started back up. I was unable to spend as much time in the chamber, due to the need to study for exams that were nearing ever closer day by day. I spent more time in the library with Hermione, but the boys couldn't be bothered most times. And when they could, they would only research a man named Nicolas Flamel. The second I heard this I cocked my head. "You mean the alchemist?"

Hermione stopped abruptly, turning slowly to look at me. "What did you just say?"

I shrugged. "Nicolas Flamel is a known alchemist. In the muggle world, at least. But it's all fiction, fantasy. It's not real, is it?"

Hermione shook her head, an incredulous look on her face as she rose from her seat and rushed out of the library. We didn't see her until dinner that night, but we got the explanation afterwards, in the library once more. She slammed a very large book on the table we were gathered around. "I didn't think to look in here until you mentioned alchemy." She turned to a random page, reading a passage aloud.

" _The ancient study of alchemy is concerned with making the Philosophers Stone, a legendary substance with astonishing powers. The stone will transform any metal into pure gold. It also produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal._

 _There have been many reports of the Philosophers Stone over the centuries, but the only Sone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Nicolas Flamel, the noted alchemist and opera lover. Mr. Flamel, who celebrated his six hundred and sixty-fifth birthday last year, enjoys a quiet life in Devon with his wife, Perenelle (six hundred and fifty-eight)."_

Silence followed, then they began to talk about things I wasn't in the loop for. I couldn't help but feel hurt that they hadn't shared their secrets with me, but I was beginning to see I didn't belong. In Slytherin, or even here, with my friends. I'd always be an outsider, no matter where I turned.

I stood, gathering my things. "I'm going to go back to my dorms and try and get some sleep. You guys should too, it's getting late. Wouldn't want you getting in trouble." I forced a laugh as they glanced at the time, then made my escape.

That night, I stayed up in my room, reading the books I had checked out from the library. I read through them, stopping to notate things I thought might be of use, but not then. Then, eventually, I succumbed to slumber.

I slept fitfully, glimpses of things I can't remember making me toss and turn. Finally, it was morning, and I had to get up for class. The good part of my day wasn't until that evening, when there was to be a Quidditch match. Professor Snape was refereeing, which made Hermione, Ron, and Harry all nervous. I wasn't as worried.

When I sat with Ron and Hermione, I heard them muttering about the Leg-Locker curse, but before I could say anything Draco showed up. He sat close behind Ron, and I knew he wasn't up to any good. I fixed him with my stare, hoping he got the message to behave himself. He didn't

"You know how I think they choose people for the Gryffindor team?" he spoke loud enough for us to hear as Snape awarded Hufflepuff another penalty. "It's people they feel sorry for. See, there's Potter, who's got no parents, then there's the Weasleys, who've got no money- you should be on the team, Longbottom, you've got no brains."

I turned to say something, but Neville beat me to it. He went bright red and turned in his seat. I couldn't imagine this going well. "I'm worth twelve of you, Malfoy," he stammered.

Draco and his cronies howled with laughter, but Ron, not daring to take his eyes off the game, said, "You tell him, Neville."

"Longbottom, if brains were gold you'd be poorer than Weasley, and that's saying something."

At this, I turned. In a quiet voice, I warned him. "Draco, stop now before you go too far. These are my friends. Play nice."

He just smirked, shaking his head before leaning close to my ear. "I don't play nice with mudbloods and blood traitors."

"Ron!" Hermione shouted suddenly, half standing from her seat. "Harry-!"

Harry had suddenly gone into a spectacular dive, which drew gasps and cheers from the crowd. Hermione stood up, her crossed fingers in her mouth, as Harry streaked toward the ground like a bullet. "You're in luck, Weasley. Potter's obviously spotted some money on the ground!" Draco cackled at his own wit, but I just turned and glared at him. He paled slightly from the force of my glare. And then Ron was on top of him, wrestling him to the ground.

"Hey! Both of you stop it! Enough! If you don't stop I will go get McGonagall!" I yelled at them, not wanting to get too close for fear of getting hit or something. Neither of them heeded my warning, and Neville jumped over the backs of the seats to join in.

Then Hermione said something, "The game's over! Harry's won! Gryffindor is in the lead!" She turned to look at us. "Maia, we won! Wait, where's Ron?"

We waited for Harry by the doors to the castle. When he finally showed, we had been there a while. "Harry, where have you _been_?" Hermione squeaked, astounded that he had taken so long.

"We won! You won! We won!" Ron was practically jumping as he thumped Harry on the back, shouting. "And I gave Malfoy a black eye, and Neville tried to take on Crabbe and Goyle single handed! He's still out cold, but Madame Pomfrey says he'll be alright. Talk about showing Slytherin! Everyone's waiting for you in the common room, we're having a party-" He stopped, looking at me. I stood there awkwardly, silent.

"Never mind that now," Harry was breathless. Let's find an empty room, wait till you hear this."

We went inside and he told us what he'd seen and heard, before they all realized I was out of the loop. Hermione took the time to inform me on what had been happening, but I didn't believe that it was Snape that was after the Stone. I kept quiet while they discussed, then made my way back to my own common room to sulk while my friends partied.

 **Hey guys, thank you for continuing to read my story! Feedback is really important to me, and it helps keep the idea train rolling. So keep reviews and PMs coming please and thanks!**

 **As you might have guessed, I'm trying to update every Wednesday.**

 **xoxo**

 **Mac**


	18. Chapter 15

Dean's POV

Sam and I sat on the floor in the middle of the hallway, looking over the files he found. "Man, this is unbelievable! Where'd you find these?" I looked up at him, shocked at what was inside. He laughed and shrugged. "They were in a safe in one of the old bedrooms. But get this, it was the one that we couldn't figure out how to get into." I gave him an incredulous look. "The one without the doorknob? How'd you get in?"

He focused back on the file. "I don't actually know. It was like, electric or something. I reached for it, forgetting it didn't have a doorknob, and a blue lightning bolt jumped onto my hand. Then it's like it cycled through me and rested on my soulmate tattoo. That's when the door opened. I was really confused, mainly because I thought I was at a different door." I looked at him with apprehension, a sick feeling in my stomach. "Your soulmate tattoo? You have three... which one is it?"

He looked uncomfortable as he lifted the bottom right corner of his shirt, revealing a name in cursive on the bottom of his ribcage. The color was changing from the traditional black that it starts out as, into what could only be electric blue. And that meant that he was close to meeting whoever it was that he was bound to.

Skye's POV

I sat at the top of the stairs with all my luggage in the dark. I didn't want to turn on the light for fear of discovery, and I also needed to finish the memory wipe, no matter how much my conscious hated it. Then I needed to escape from this place.

I put my head in my hands, but almost immediately I shot up in pain. My hand flew to my ribs, where my final soulmate tattoo lay. I whipped my shirt off to see it turning from black to forest green. I paled. It meant that one of them, was my final soulmate.

Let me explain soulmates, since I know it's pretty confusing. Add me into the mix and it gets worse. Everyone is born with at least one soulmate. This is the person they are meant to be with. However, things don't always work out perfectly, so in the case of something bad happening to their first soulmate, they get a second one. And a third, and then a fourth. Those people are really unlucky, the poor souls. I happen to be amongst their ranks, mainly because I've lived so long. I haven't met anyone yet who had a fifth soulmate, or so on, but that doesn't mean it doesn't happen. I've had three, this will be my fourth, or as I like to say, final soulmate. I can only hope nothing happens to him.


	19. Chapter 16

Over the next few weeks, things with the dragon progressed quickly. Ron got bit on the hand after it hatched, and I got bit on the leg. We ended up spending our time in the hospital wing. We all decided it was best if Norbert went to live with Charlie, Ron's brother, in Romania, at the Dragon Sanctuary. So, one night, while we were still laid up, Harry and Hermione took him up to the Astronomy Tower in the dark, using the Cloak as cover. Malfoy was caught waiting at the bottom of the stairs, losing 20 House points, and sentenced to detention. They made it to the top and made the transfer, but forgot the cloak on the way back, and ended up getting caught. Neville got caught trying to warn them, and they lost 50 points each, and got detention as well.

They served their detentions with Hagrid in the forbidden forest, trying to find an injured unicorn. They got to meet centaurs, which made me jealous. They ended up finding the unicorn, dead, and something was drinking its blood. Apparently, the blood of a unicorn will keep you alive, even if you are an inch from death, but a terrible price comes with slaying something pure and defenseless to save yourself. From the moment the blood touches your lips you will have a cursed, half-life. Only the most desperate person would even dare to do it. Harry discovered it was Voldemort drinking the blood of the unicorn, after he was saved from him by a centaur named Firenze.

After Harry and Hermione explained this to me and Ron, Harry theorized that Voldemort would come and finish him off the second he got ahold of the Elixir of Life. Hermione had some words of comfort for him, however, and they comforted me as well. "Everyone says Dumbledore's the only one You-Know-Who was ever afraid of. With Dumbledore around, you're safe. With Dumbledore around, you can't be touched. You either Maia. You're both safe here, in Hogwarts, as long as Dumbledore is around."

Exams came upon us faster than we expected. It was unbearably hot, especially in the rooms where we took our written finals. We were given new, enchanted quills that had Anti-Cheating charms on them. Then there were the practical exams. Flitwick had us make pineapples tap-dance, and Aunt Minnie had us turn mice into snuffboxes. For potions, we brewed Forgetfulness potions, which ironically, everyone had a hard time remembering. The last exam was History of Magic, where we were driven crazy answering questions about who's invented self-stirring cauldrons, and then we were free.

"That was far easier than I thought it would be," Hermione confided to me, with a sigh of relief. "I needn't have learned about the 1637 Werewolf Code of Conduct or the uprising of Elfric the Eager." I just laughed and agreed with her as we joined the crowds flocking out onto the sunny grounds.

We were lounging on the grass under a tree, when Harry started trying to figure out why his scar kept hurting. He jumped to his feet suddenly. "I've just thought of something." He had turned as white as a ghost. "We've got to go and see Hagrid, now."

"Why?" Hermione and I both questioned, grinning at each other when we spoke in tandem.

"Don't you think it's a bit odd," Harry panted, scrambling up the slope, "that what Hagrid wants more than anything is a dragon, and a stranger turns up who just happens to have an egg in his pocket? How many people wander around with dragon eggs if they're illegal? Lucky they found Hagrid, don't you think? Why didn't we see it before?"

Ron was still confused, even though I had figured it out, and I was sure Hermione had as well.

Hagrid was sitting in an armchair outside his house; his trousers and sleeves were rolled up, and he was shelling peas into a large bowl.

"Hullo," he greeted cheerily. "Finished yer exams? Got time fer a drink?"

"No, we're in a hurry. Hagrid, I've got to ask you something. You know that night you won Norbert? What did the stranger you were playing cards with look like?"

"Dunno," Hagrid was casual, "he wouldn' take his cloak off." He saw the three of them look stunned and raised his eyebrows. "It's not that unusual, yeh get a lot o' funny folk in the Hog's Head- that's the pub down in the village. Mighta bin a dragon dealer, mightn' he? I never saw his face, he kept his hood up."

Harry sank down to the ground. "What did you talk to him about, Hagrid? Did you mention Hogwarts at all?"

"Mighta come up," said Hagrid, frowning as he tried to remember. "I told him I was the groundskeeper. He said he 'ad a dragon egg, and he'd play me fer it. He just wanted ter make sure I coul' handle it. I tol' him, after Fluffy, a dragon woul' be easy."

I could tell where this was headed, so I leaned forward. "And was he interested in Fluffy?"

"Well, yeah, o' course. How many three-headed dogs d'yeh meet, even in the trade. But I told 'im, the trick ter any beast is ter know how ter calm it. Fluffy, fer example, just play 'im a bit o' music and he'll fall right ter sleep. I shouldn' have told yeh that!" He looked horrified.

Harry stood, looking between us. I tried not to look annoyed. "You really shouldn't have told anyone that."

We rushed to the castle, trying to get to Dumbledore as fast as we can. We stood in the entrance hall, trying to figure out where Dumbledore's office was. Right as I was about to speak up, seeing as I had some inklings, my aunt showed up.

"What are you three doing inside?" Professor McGonagall was carrying a large pile of books.

"We need to see the Headmaster." Hermione spoke up.

Aunt Minnie looked suspicious. "Professor Dumbledore left ten minutes ago. He received an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic and flew off for London at once."

"He's _gone_?" Harry was frantic. " _Now_?"

"Professor Dumbledore has many things that demand his time. Now, may I ask what this is all about?" She fixed us with her stare, causing the boys to shy away. I was used to it, however, and stood my ground, and Hermione was just brave in general.

"It's about the Philosopher's Stone, Professor. We know someone is trying to steal it!" She looked at my aunt dead in the eye while saying this.

McGonagall's books tumbled out of her arms as she spluttered. "How do you even know about that? Never mind that, rest assured, no one can possibly steal it."

I just shook my head, deciding to keep my mouth shut. What? She is my legal guardian. I'd rather not be grounded, thanks. She walked off, and once she was out of sight, Harry turned to us.

"It's tonight. Snape's going after the Stone tonight. I bet he sent that note, and the Ministry will be real surprised when the headmaster shows up." Hermione gasped right after he finished talking, causing Harry and Ron to whirl around. Snape was standing there.

"Good afternoon. What are you doing inside on a day like this?" His voice was smooth.

"We were-" Harry had a panicked look on his face, but before I could interject to save him from embarrassment, Snape cut him off.

"You should be more careful. Hanging around like this, people might think you're up to something." My friends bristled, then we turned to go outside, but he called us back. "Maia, I need to speak with you. Come to my office with me, if you would." Harry lingered.

"Go on guys, I'll catch up." I knew they were planning to go through the trapdoor to save the stone, and I figured I'd go with them. But first, I knew we needed at least one professor on our side.


	20. Chapter 17

**I'm so sorry this is so late! I got a new job, and then my laptop went caput for a while. I'm back now though! I'll post an extra couple chapters of The Huntress, but I can only post one for this one. Sorry, I just don't have enough finished for the sequel yet. Hope y'all can be patient with me!**

Once we made it to Snape's office, he talked to me about my potions final. "I know results haven't _technically_ come out yet, so I'm not really supposed to tell you this, but you finished best in your class. Miss Granger was right behind you. I'm really very proud, you've come a long way from the little girl who entered my class, unable to believe magic even existed." I smiled, happy I did well. Then something dawned on me.

"Wait, how'd you know that? I didn't tell anyone I felt that way!" My eyes crinkled in suspicion as he turned pink at the ears.

"Well, I'm not supposed to tell you, or any student, for that matter, but I'm a legilimens."

I felt my body go rigid and my mind was buffeted by a barrage of memories that were locked away.

 _"_ _She can't know! These nightmares are going to reveal the truth before she's ready to hear it. She's only a child, not even five yet. It's not safe for her to know. You need to erase them from her mind, block them off. Using legilimency is safer than obliviating her, and you are the most skilled legilimens that I know. Please, Severus. She needs you." My aunt was begging the tall man with the shoulder length black hair to help me. I was watching from the balcony over the stairs, fearful. My nightmares were constant, and had started to infiltrate my waking hours. The man, whom I would later learn to be my future instructor, looked up at me suddenly, sharp eyes softening when he saw my fear._

 _"_ _Don't worry, Minerva. I'll help her. I'll never stop helping her. Her mother was like my sister. I never wanted this life for her daughter."_

The memory blacked out, but was followed by another.

 _I was screaming, thrashing on my bed, being held down by my aunt as darkness overwhelmed my mind. A man with the face of a snake laughed in my head, flashes of green light following. More screams. Then, peace as a hand laid on my forehead, and I calmed._

 _"_ _Minerva, it's not working. I can't get rid of the darkness that has marked her. Where is this coming from? Until we know the source, she will never know peace, not unless we lock away this part of her mind." The man was back, watching me with an unreadable expression, but his voice sounded sad._

 _My aunt was in tears. "Her parents entrusted her to me. We must do everything we can. Is there any other solution?"_

 _The man looked unsure as he spoke. "There is one way, but it would require teaching her occlumency and legilimency, which is illegal for one so young. But it might be her only hope. Whatever is causing this seems to be attacking her mind, so we must teach her to fight back, block it out, and then remove all traces of her knowledge of doing so. Hopefully, she will continue to do it on her own, without ever realizing it. But it will take time."_

 _My aunts voice faded as she agreed, and the memory faded to black._

A new, earlier memory, one of the terrors that tormented me as a child, broke through an invisible barrier in my mind, one I had forgotten was there.

 _"_ _You have done a great service to me, Wormtail. It's a shame no one can know until they have been destroyed. Imagine the looks on their faces after they discover your treachery." The voice was high and cold, and the man speaking had the face of a snake. He laughed, a cold, hard laugh that chilled me to the bone. Then another voice, warm and full of light, but furious. I recognized it, for how could I not?_

 _"_ _What are you doing here? How did you find me?!"_

 _"_ _Ah, Aurora, my daughter. Long time no see! Peter here was just telling me all about little_ _Maia_ _. Were you ever going to tell me?" The snake man was my grandfather. Voldemort. I watched as my mother's face crumpled in horror. She gathered me into her arms and began to run._

 _The man, Wormtail, was a mousy man with a rat like face, and a chubby body. He slowly began to shrink, until a rat crawled out of his clothes. He could change forms?! My head hurt in a familiar way, and I recalled the way I felt after meeting Ron's rat. But this one had all its toes, although I suspected, not for long._

The memory faded, and I could guess how it ended. The barrage was done almost as soon as it started, or so it seemed. I looked around, confused as to why I was on the floor of Snape's office. Then I sat up, all my blocked off memories coming back to me, although less aggressively. I looked up at my teacher, and stood, albeit shakily.

"You... I knew you before all of..." I waved my hand around, "before all of this. You taught me to block off my mind, you protected me from the horrors of my past. Thank you." I gave him a hug, shocking him. Then I abruptly pulled back. "The stone! I need your help."

I told him how my friends were going after the Stone, thinking Snape was after, but that I knew better. "It's Quirrel, but they can't see that. They won't see it coming. We should help them. He can't get it! He can't hurt my friends!"

Snape looked at me strangely before speaking. "You just remembered everything your mind had locked away, and instead of dealing with that you'd rather help your friends first? How are you in Slytherin?"

I just blinked. "Because that's where I needed to be, to be most useful, I guess."

He just smiled and shook his head, holding open the door for me. "Then let's go save them."


	21. Chapter 18: Final Chapter

**Final chapter guys! I know this is really late, and I'm so sorry! I had quite a bit of the sequel finished, but then my laptop was erased, and I don't have the access to my Microsoft Onedrive. I don't know when I'll regain access to it, but I figured I couldn't put off posting this any longer. I love you all so much, and I'm glad you have been patient. Without further ado, here is the end of Book 1!**

When we got there, the door was already open and the dog, Fluffy was just waking up. Snape quietly pointed his wand at it, then whispered, "Stupefy!"

I jerked my head in alarm as Fluffy flopped over. "Did you just kill Hagrid's dog?"

Snape laughed. "No, just stunned it. I'm going to continue, you had better send an owl to Dumbledore, and get your aunt. We may need her help."

I shook my head passionately. "No, I'm going with you. I want to help."

He knelt to my eye level, grasping my shoulders. "Maia, I know you want to help, but you're just barely eleven years old. You are still a child. I can't in good consciousness let you get in harm's way. This is an adult's job. I promise you no harm will befall your friends. No go get your aunt, and have her fetch the headmaster."

And then he was through the door, and I was all on my own.

I rushed to my aunt's staffing quarters, rushing to get the password out while huffing. When I got in, she was about to go to sleep. "Maia?! You know you aren't allowed in here! Why are you out of bed? Ten points from Slytherin!" She was flustered, and I knew I needed to explain, and fast.

"Snape sent me for you Professor. Harry, Ron and Hermione went after the Stone. They think Snape is stealing it, but he's not. It's Quirrel. Professor Snape has gone after them, and he sent me to get you and Dumbledore." It got quiet, and I knew that wasn't good.

I was right. "I AM GOING TO KILL THAT BOY. NEVER LISTENS TO A WORD I SAY!" She was furious. Her face was red and she waved her wand, changing out of her pajamas. "Those three will be the death of me one day, I swear. Albus better be back soon. And I'm sorry about taking points. Twenty points to Slytherin."

And with that she rushed out of the door, taking me with her in a furious whirl.

Snape made it in time to help Hermione and Ron out, much to their disbelief. They fought him for a little bit, until they realized he wasn't the one after the Stone. Or rather, until Hermione realized and explained it to Ron. Then my aunt got there and could witness Harry accidentally turn our Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, who was apparently possessed by my grandfather, into dust, but wasn't able to stop Voldemort's spirit from overtaking him, knocking him out.

Harry was in the Hospital Wing for three days, unconscious, and Hermione, Ron, and I visited him, bringing candy and cards and all sorts of other goodies. The whole school found out about everything that happened, which was surprising, but also not, at the same time. Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel talked, and they agreed it would be best to destroy the Philosopher's Stone.

After Harry woke up, he talked with the Headmaster. And then, we were finally allowed in to see him. When we got in there, Hermione and Ron barraged him with questions, while I just stood to the side, letting them get out their excitement. After they finished, Harry told us what really happened, for there were many different versions of the story circulating the school.

"So Flamel's just going to _die_?" Ron was incredulous at this.

"That's what I said, but Dumbledore thinks that- what was it he said? - 'to the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure'." Harry shook his head, smiling serenely.

"I always have believed he's not quite right in the head. Ever since he offered me a candy like a creep, before I ever knew who he was." I grinned, shaking my head as well. "Although I suppose now it makes sense. He's just a kooky old man." We all laughed.

That night was the End-of-Year feast, and everyone was emotional. Our first year here had come to an end, and no one really knew what to do. The Great Hall was decked out in silver and green, to celebrate Slytherin winning the House Cup.

When Harry walked in, late as usual, the entire room grew still. People were standing to look at him, whispering and pointing at him as well. He sat with Hermione and Ron, keeping his head down, probably trying to ignore the stares. Then Dumbledore strolled in and the babble died away.

"Another year gone!" Dumbledore was cheerful, which rubbed off on us. "And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully your heads are a little fuller than they were... you have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts... Now, as I understand it, the house cup here needs awarding, and the points stand thus: In fourth place, Gryffindor, with three hundred and twelve points; in third, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty-two; Ravenclaw had four hundred and twenty-six and Slytherin, four hundred and seventy-two." A storm of cheers broke out from my table, and I couldn't help smiling. Then Dumbledore continued. "Yes, yes, well done, Slytherin. However, recent events must be considered."

The room went very still, and my smile morphed into a grin as I met the Headmaster's eyes. I turned in my seat to look at my friends in Gryffindor, who all looked very confused. When they saw me, all I did was wink, and then I turned back around.

"Ahem, I have a few last-minute points to dish out. Let me see. Yes... First- to Mr. Ronald Weasley... for the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor house fifty points." The cheers from Gryffindor's table couldn't drown out the uneasiness coming from the Slytherins around me. We knew what he was doing, and I was probably the only one who was even remotely okay with it. Then Percy, Ron's prefect brother, could be heard over the ruckus. "That's my brother you know! My youngest brother! He got past McGonagall's giant chess set!"

Dumbledore raised a hand and silence fell once more. "Second- to Miss Hermione Granger... for the use of cool intellect in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor house fifty points." I looked over and saw her bury her face in her arms, probably sobbing. The Gryffindors were beside themselves. "Third- to Mr. Harry Potter..." The room went deadly quiet. "For pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house sixty points."

The din was deafening. Gryffindor now had four hundred and seventy-two points, the same as us. But he didn't stop there. "Fourth to Miss Maia Riddle... for stepping past stereotypes to save her friends, I award Slytherin house twenty points." I could tell the rest of the school was disappointed, but my table was happy we'd regained our lead. I flushed red and ducked my head a bit, unsure of how I felt about it.

Everyone thought for sure that it was over, but he had one more thing to say. "There are all kinds of courage," he was smiling as he said this. "It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but an even greater deal of bravery to stand up to our friends. I therefore award thirty points to Mr. Neville Longbottom."

Anyone standing outside the Great Hall would have likely thought some sort of explosion occurred. That's how loud the cheers from Gryffindor were. My table was silent, subdued. And Draco looked white as a ghost, and I felt bad. We had worked hard for these points, but I guess defeating Voldemort counts more in the end. "Which means," Dumbledore called over the storm of applause, for even Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were celebrating our downfall, "a change of decoration is in order."

He clapped, and in an instant the hangings changed from the silver and green of my house, to the red and gold of that of my friends. The serpent was replaced by a lion. Snape shook my aunt's hand, a forced smile on his face, but then he caught my eye. He gave a slight nod, and I knew he didn't blame me.

By the time exam results rolled around, we had almost forgotten about them. Hermione and I tied for top spot, with me getting top for Potions and Transfiguration, and she got top for Charms and History of Magic. We both tied for top spots in the other classes, which was fine by me. In the years to come one of us would overcome the other, but for now we were tied.

And suddenly, our wardrobes were empty, our trunks packed. Neville's toad was found looking in a corner of the toilets. Notes were handed out to each of us, warning us not to use Magic over the Holidays. "I always hope they'll forget to give us these," Fred Weasley winked at me as he said this. Hagrid took us down to the boats, and then we boarded the Express, talking and laughing as the countryside became greener and tidier. We ate Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans as we sped past Muggle towns, pulling off our wizards robes and putting on jackets and coats. It took quite a while for us all to get off Platform 9 ¾, mainly because they only let us out in twos and threes, to avoid attracting attention.

"You must come and stay this summer," Ron looked at each of us in turn, "all three of you- I'll send you an owl."

"Thanks," Harry looked uncomfortably toward the entrance to the Muggle platform. "I'm gonna need something to look forward to."

People called out to Harry as they jostled to the gateway, saying goodbye, even though we had no clue who they were. "Still famous, huh?" I nudged him with my elbow, a big goofy grin on my face.

His uncomfortable look only grew. "Not where I'm going, I promise."

The three of them were allowed to pass through, but I was held back for a moment. The limit was three, not four. "Left behind, huh?" Draco's voice came from behind me, and I turned to smile at him.

"No. They were gonna leave Ron behind, but I chose to stay instead." The guard waved us through.

"Well, I wanted to invite you to come and visit us at the Manor sometime this summer. My family is dying to meet you." As he said this, my friends came into view. There was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a large mustache. He was standing by Harry, who looked very awkward and embarrassed by who I'm guessing was the uncle he had mentioned. Behind him was a thin blonde who had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, almost as though it was to make up for what her husband lacked. With them was a boy almost four times bigger than Harry, and looked a lot like Harry's uncle. He had a large pink face, not much neck, small, watery eyes, and thick blonde hair that lay smoothly on his thick, fat head.

"I'll be right back, I want to say bye to my other friends." I waved to Draco as I rushed to Harry, Ron and Hermione. I got there just in time to overhear the end of the conversation.

"You must be Harry's family!" The speaker was a plump woman with flaming red hair. I could tell immediately that she must have been Ron's mom, Mrs. Weasley.

"In a manner of speaking," said Harry's uncle. "Hurry up, boy, we haven't got all day." And with that, he walked away, but Harry hung back to say goodbye.

"Harry, wait!" I launched myself at him, giving him a hug. When I pulled back I held him by the shoulders. "You'd better write to me this summer. And practice your schoolwork! Goodness knows my aunt's gonna make me."

He just laughed. "See you over the summer."

"Hope you have- er- a good holiday." Hermione looked uncertainly towards his uncle, shocked anyone could be so unpleasant.

"Oh, I will. _They_ don't know we're not allowed to use magic at home. I'm gonna have a lot of fun with Dudley this summer..." And with that, he walked off, waving goodbye. Ron and Hermione left shortly after, and I wandered over to Draco.

"Where's your family?" I was beginning to get concerned. My aunt was late on account of she was a professor, so that's how that worked, but I wasn't expecting anyone else to be this late. By that time we were some of the only students left.

"They never show up until they deem necessary," Draco said, bitterly. Then a shadow passed across his face and he sighed. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't talk bad of my family. Where's yours?"

I giggled. "My aunt is Professor McGonagall, and she's all I've got. No one else to fetch me I suppose."

Suddenly a shadow fell across us, and we both looked up to see a man who could only be Draco's father. He had the same pale, pointed face, and the same grey eyes. The only difference was, his didn't hold any warmth. "There you are, Draco. Oh, who's this?" His voice was cold, his nose upturned.

I squared my shoulders, standing up as straight as if my ballet instructor was right in front of me. "I'm Maia Riddle, sir. I'm in Slytherin with your son. He's one of my best friends." I could feel it in my gut that I shouldn't mention my Gryffindor friends, and I could tell Draco knew better as well.

Mr. Malfoy smiled, and warmth leaked into his face, surprising me. He looked me up and down, almost as though sizing me up. He took in my platinum hair, my green-blue eyes, and my fair skin, and I didn't need legilimency to tell what he was thinking. He knew the woman I resembled. He knew my mom. This summer would be interesting. That was for sure.

 **End of Book 1**

 **Well, that's it. How did you like it? Constructive criticism is much appreciated. Anyway, the second book is on it's way, (still not sure when I'll have it up, sorry again!), and it's working title is** ** _The Chamber of Riddles._** **I'm looking forward to it. See y'all soon!**


End file.
